blockatefandomcom-20200215-history
List of Worlds in Blockate
This is the list of worlds that have been created in Blockate as of December 16, 2019. This page is unfinished, feel free to add in categories and place names. Role-play Games: * Tropical Town 4 by Useyanoodle * Task Islands by rft500 * Fusion Cube Island by ToopFlash * Fusion Cubed Town by ToopFlash * Jacob City by JacobAngelHead * Freefree town by mangoe24 and FireafyOTP * Tom Town by TomCharman * GigaCity by GigaGreenVisor * Shingle-ton by SirHatford * Real World Simulation by elijah649328 * Planet Wasteland 1 by ReverseBuilder * Prison in the 1940's by ReverseBuilder * Prison by ArtyomAL3X (THE PRISON IS IN LIKE 2020) * Bloxy Diner (IN DEVELOPMENT) by NeonEric525 * | RenTown, Candover | by RenZone_oo and IncVelec * Driving Paradise by BugBoi_Official and kian09mcl Puzzle Games: * Portal: Blockate Edition by fewkz * Infinite Maze by xXNewestfauzan123Xx * Generic Bland Box Pushing Puzzle by LeHtoo * Gear Obby by trewopt * Port-blox by NSG_Dozzy (Based off Portal: Blockate Edition by f0w0kz) * Red 'n Blue by kpmaxo Showcases: * Dream World by NOR0i * glass playground by red4erik * bloxxy's Basement by bloxxy30 * Grassland: Landscape Showcase by EpicLegitSi * Display of Blockate Science Specimens by friendlydofo * Avenger's: Titan Showcase by NeonEric525 * New World Trade Center by SIXFLAGSUS * Downtown. by Excavvatee Strategy and Defense Games: * Block TD by CanimalsUP * Cops & Robbers by Alphium_Soul * Card Shuffle by BeastnodeGaming Incremental Games: * Tier Click by Tntspy * Epic Mining Simulator by Alphium_Soul Adventure games: * Site74 by you73874 * Bee Swarm Simulator Adventure Mode (1, 2) by TheN00bDev * Site - 8 by jonaC04 * Star Quest by ryanmatela * The Mysterious World by xTriton * A 2.5D Adventure by SamuelCain * Adventure Savior: "Orbs Galore" by ThunderExtremes_2 * Electric Savior Difficult by Saturnius * Quest for the Light Shards by babyneedgopoopoop * Find the Cubes by NoahVN * The Tropius Archipelago by EpicLegitSi * Quest For Nothing by Its_KoolBro * Oof Adventure (100 VISITS!) by mn2323 * Fishing Adventure by PotatoGaming200 * Noob Adventure by PokemonMiitopia22067 * In the Times Past by Alphium_Soul * Poke's Version of Color Collector R by PokemonMiitopia22067 * Poke's Adventure of Hell by PokemonMiitopia22067 * Orb Hunters [1,2,3] by louieriver * Time Lost by NeonEric525 * Potion Simulator by BugBoi_Official * Legend's Adventure by ggf999 Horror games: *Escape. (Horror Game) by Saturnius *House of Crimson by friendlydofo *Don't... Leave... by Ex_Gon *The Scary Forest by King_Swagger28 *The Unknown by hlidlhiaidh FPS Games: * Plastic Tower by SamuelCain * Battle for the desert (WIP) By Rory112233 Simulator Games: * Game Simulator by ArtyomAL3X * Pet Simulator 3 by King_Swagger28 Building Games: * Create your country! by derin101010 * Build Land by flowey297 * Blox Approach (tycoon building game) by ArtyomAL3X * Build a City! by Masonthesmartest4 * Build A City! (Beam City) by domaas (inspiration for Rory112233's Eclipse mining base) * Super BLOX Maker! by Bart_TheSenpai * Free build. By TheSniveLife (Its gotten to the front page) 2.0 Racing Games: * Roller Chair Racing Dunes by joshuaHD06 * PROJECT: Block Racing by weege_boi * Jogging Racing Players by WereMarioBros Obby/Parkour Games: * WIP Obbies 4 blux!!! By: AidanTES * Mirror Mania by friendlydofo * Poke's Towers of Undying Hell II by PokemonMiitopia22067 * visits! Obbies! by AidanTES * Obby Dimensions by O_OIdonotknow * Obby 4 Blux (by Kelakotana) (Sadly, it has been griefed and removed) * Impossible Obstacles by Subskilbloxomg * The Epic Troll Obby by Kelakotana * Stage Progressions by xXliamboss2Xx * obby for nothing by Rory112233 * Exploder's Obby Bonanza by Greatexploderreturns * Obby Calamity by louieriver * Obby Mania by King_Swagger28 * THE heck tower by hlidlhiaidh * Super Parkour! Ultimate by ggf999 Don't Touch The _______ Games: * WIP Do not touch the chill block! By: AidanTES * Don't Touch Timmy by Shane2008 (forgot his user someone fix pls) PVP Games: * Sword Fighting FFA by 0alk RPG Games: * Eternal Adventures by superpelu28 * Eternal Adventures II by minimonsta2 _______ For Blux Games: * Map! Simon says 4 blux!!! By: AidanTES Automatic Games: * Automatic Simon Says by RocketRules1 * Tom's Minigames by * Automatic Sword Fighting by DbExpress Other Games: * Blockate front page games in a nutshell (4 games so far) By: AidanTESf * Stick Empires: Pioneers of War by Pokeflames05 * Cube Climbers by ryanmatela * game of starvation and sadness plus evoloution by LeHtoo * potato salad by N00byplayer * Survival 404 by TomCharman * Block Ops by Tntspy * The adventure of M I L L Y B A Y S and the 7 coconuts by 4keny4 * cramped box by LeHtoo * 1111112 by LeHtoo * Scooter Playground by Subskilbloxomg * Exploration by EpicLegitSi * Explore The Code by minecraftthemurderur * Obstacle Craziness! by DaMadnessIsBack * Island Craft by ReverseBuilder * Alpha RunPath by ArtyomAL3X * Sprite Cranberry Land (WIP) by JCYoutube * Boss Records WIP by yoyoten * Ruins by SquirtleReal * Block Minigames by NSG_Dozzy * Wee ge's Direct by weege_boi * The Quiz by louieriver * The Blockate Talk Show! by The_AmazingNewbie * The glitch zone by The_AmazingNewbie __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Worlds